jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Mygeeto
The Battle of Mygeeto officially began late 20 BBY as Republic forces were dispatched to the system and invaded Mygeeto. A light Separatist blockade was easily destroyed and the Republic soon began landing ground forces on the surface. Subsequently, the battle intensified on the planet, which was a major holding of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Two major units participated in the battle, with a majority of the fierce combat falling upon the Galactic Marines, under the command of Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara. The unit fought the Separatist Droid Army in extended urban fighting amid the ultramodern towers of a major Mygeetan city. A second unit of the Grand Army involved in the battle were elements of the 501st Legion, who were sent on a special mission from the Chancellor himself. The 501st, according to Mundi, were dispatched to Mygeeto to destroy an energy collector which powered Separatist facilities in the area. However the true intent of the mission was to secure the Separatist power generator, and to acquire the ancient Mygeetan crystal powering it. The crystal was an experimental power source that the Chancellor required for a top-secret tributary laser-stream project codenamed "Hammertong". After the Republic landed, the Galactic Marines began pounding the Mygeetan landscape with torpedo bombardments and fuel fires. The 501st were deployed at the southern section of a small city. Only one gunship could land, due to dual particle cannon turrets. Other gunships provided aerial support. An AT-RT was deployed and the 501st assaulted the southernmost bridge. The troopers took the bridge and captured the Confederacy's forward command post. Then the two particle cannon turrets were destroyed, allowing General Mundi to land. Mundi destroyed two shield barricades to allow the 501st troopers to advance. An outpost was captured and additional troopers were landed.5 Heavy Separatist resistance came from AAT tanks. Also more AA guns were positioned at the north end of the central platform. The 501st, led by General Mundi, pushed the Confederacy battle droids' line across the northern bridge to the building housing the energy collector. Ki-Adi-Mundi disabled shield barricades covering the entrances to the building. Destroyer droids in the compound proved to be a minor problem, and the energy collector core was destroyed. After Mundi had been extracted, the 501st retrieved the crystal samples. The troopers fought through a Separatist counter assault to the southern platform, and extracted the crystals via gunship.5 The battle went on for the Galactic Marines. During a concentrated Republic push to rout the Separatists, fighting spread across the cities of Mygeeto. Ki-Adi-Mundi skillfully used his lightsaber to deflect enemy fire, while leading a force of Marines supported by UT-AT assault vehicles and other heavy walkers. Tri-droids provided heavy fire for the Separatist army during the fighting and destroyed several UT-ATs.3 The battle intensified on a number of vast bridges, which stretched across a great chasm, linking several city districts. The clones continued to advance across the bridges. It was here that Ki-Adi-Mundi would fight his last battle Shorly before the foundation of the Galactic Empire, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine send the 501st Legion to retrieve a Mygeetan energy crystal that was later utilized as a power source of the Death Star's Superlaser, from the Project Hammertong, a top secret research program to develop a fully operational superlaser. This allowed the Republic to gain the upper hand of the battle. As General Mundi rallied his troops on a bridge spanning a chasm between two city blocks, with enemy droids destroying several UT-ATs, Commander Bacara was contacted through a secure, holographic comlink that was frequency-locked to a channel reserved for the Commander-in-Chief. The hologram was of a hooded Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, ordering him that it was time to execute Order 66.3 Bacara complied and moments later, on his order, the clones nearest General Mundi suddenly stopped fighting. Confused, Ki-Adi-Mundi turned around and was blasted by clone fire. The surprised Jedi Master managed to kill three Marines by deflecting their fire before succumbing to his troops' fire. He was shot eight times, while trying to defend himself with his lightsaber, only to be overpowered by the clone troopers and fall to the ground, dead.3 Afterwards the remaining droids were weeded out until none where left. Thus the battle had ended after two long yearsAfter Mundi's death, the newly established Galactic Empire would go on to conquer the planet, claiming it on behalf of Palpatine, who had now taken on the title of Emperor. The Imperial war-machine would keep strict control in the turbulent times following the wars, they extensively strip-mined the planet for a mineral known as durasteel, used in the construction of starship hulls